


Waitingroom

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for nanoks on LJ for her prompt "hoodie, coffee, schmoop".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waitingroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Here, I got you coffee.”

Dean smiled up at Sam gratefully, taking the proffered cup with his good hand. Sam eyed the bulge at the front of Dean’s hoodie with a worried eye. “Hand still bleeding?”

Dean shook his head. “No, just hurts like a bi--"

He managed to snap his mouth shut before he let the full word slip, avoiding the wrath of the mother with her three children sat next to them. She was already glaring at him for almost letting it slip and he smiled his most charming smile at her. She didn’t so much as blink in response and Dean pouted.

Sam chuckled softly next to him and Dean gave him a look. “Not funny. I’m hurting here, you should be piling on the sweet gestures and kind words and comforting thoughts, not laugh at me for getting glared at.”

Sam laughed harder at that, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to pull him into his side. “Alright, alright, schmoop-fest it is. But no complaining when I kiss your cheek sloppily in front of the doctor when I tell you how proud I am that you didn’t cry.”


End file.
